An electronic trading system generally includes a trading device in communication with an electronic exchange. The electronic exchange sends information about a market, such as prices and quantities, to the trading device. The trading device sends messages, such as messages related to orders, to the electronic exchange. The electronic exchange attempts to match quantity of an order with quantity of one or more contra-side orders.
The exchange is a central marketplace with established rules and regulations where buyers and sellers meet to trade. Some exchanges, referred to as open outcry exchanges, operate using a trading floor where buyers and sellers physically meet on the floor to trade. Other exchanges, referred to as electronic exchanges, operate by an electronic or telecommunications network instead of a trading floor to facilitate trading in an efficient, versatile, and functional manner. Electronic exchanges have made it possible for an increasing number of people to actively participate in a market at any given time. The increase in the number of potential market participants has advantageously led to, among other things, a more competitive market and greater liquidity.
With respect to electronic exchanges, buyers and sellers may logon to an electronic exchange trading platform by way of a communication link through their user terminals or trading device. Once connected, buyers and sellers may typically choose which tradeable objects they wish to trade. As used herein, the term “tradeable object” refers to anything that can be traded with a quantity and/or price. It includes, but is not limited to, all types of traded events, goods and/or financial products, which can include, for example, stocks, options, bonds, futures, currency, and warrants, as well as funds, derivatives and collections of the foregoing, and all types of commodities, such as grains, energy, and metals. The tradeable object may be “real,” such as products that are listed by an exchange for trading, or “synthetic”, such as a combination of real products that is created by the user. A tradeable object could actually be a combination of other tradeable objects, such as a class of tradeable objects.
To profit in electronic markets, successful market participants often assimilate large amounts of data in order to recognize market trends and to view current market conditions. Screen space is an important factor for a trader to consider when setting up a trading workstation, since the screen space directly affects the trader's ability to quickly view and process market data. Many traders use one large monitor running at a very high resolution in an effort to get the maximum amount of data onto the screen. However, in today's information-intensive markets, to be successful, traders often need to simultaneously view multiple trading interfaces, charts, industry news, spreadsheets, as well as other information. Since each application-created interface has at least one window, a single monitor does not allow a trader to simultaneously view data on multiple windows, and the time it takes the trader to flip between the windows does not make the single monitor the most optimal trading workspace solution.
Therefore, many traders use multiple monitors to avoid flipping from one window to another, and to efficiently view all windows simultaneously. However, traders with multiple monitors can actually only look closely at one monitor at a time. Although the human peripheral field of vision is approximately 180°, the field of foveal vision (the region of the visual field where the user has the greatest visual activity) is approximately 2°. Therefore, a trader can only attend to a small part of each display at any one point in time.
The use of a large monitor or multiple monitors allows a tremendous amount of data to be displayed at any one time. Typically, such data is continuously being delivered from the exchange to the trading device. The data may be displayed directly, as soon as it is being delivered/received or the data may be filtered, e.g., coalesced or filtered, prior to being displayed at the trading device. Therefore, all of the data being transmitted and received at the trading device, must be processed and displayed, even if the trader is not looking at the portion of the display(s) which is displaying most of the data. Furthermore, of the data that is coalesced or filtered prior to displaying on the trading device, all of the data is coalesced, or otherwise filtered, and displayed, even if the trader is not looking at the portion of the display(s) which is displaying the filtered data.
The present invention is aimed at one or more of the problems identified above.
Certain embodiments will be better understood when read in conjunction with the provided figures, which illustrate examples. It should be understood, however, that the embodiments are not limited to the arrangements and instrumentality shown in the attached figures.